Electronic papers are displays that are capable of changing display images and have portability comparable to papers. The electronic papers can partially replace papers used for distributing information. Therefore, the electronic papers can contribute to conserve the forest resources.
In the case where a color filter is used in such a display in order to display a multicolored image, it is difficult to achieve a high resolution and a thickness that is comparable to a paper. Thus, it is desirable that the display can display a multicolored image with no color filter. Further, electric methods are advantageous to change display images.